Peridot's Last Recording
by sakurauchiha442
Summary: It's as the name implies. Homeworld invades Earth and the Crystal Gems are forced into the battle with the help of some unlikely allies, in the end something terrible happens to a green gem but you'll have to read to figure out what happened. Rated T for death.
**Hey everyone, this is a new little story that has angst and sadness in it so if you can't handle that then please don't read. But if you can handle it, make sure you have a tub of ice cream near you and a sad song playing to build the atmosphere. Now without further ado, Peridot's Last Recording.**

It has happened. Homeworld had invaded Earth and even though the citizens of Beach City helped it wasn't enough. Humans were either killed or enslaved but a group of fighters kept going. They were the Crystal Gems, the last remaining members of the Rebellion which was led by Rose Quartz. The gems knew they might not win so they decided to do the most desperate thing they can think of, they released all the corrupted gems and used them to aid in the fight against Homeworld. After seeing all the gem monsters around Yellow Diamond called back her troops and left the planet, but even though they left there were things destroyed in the wake. People were massacred, homes were destroyed and the Temple was partially standing. Steven and the Gems regrouped but Steven noticed one of them was missing.

"Have you guys seen Peridot?" Steven asked.

"No but we'll find her Steven" Garnet replied.

"It's just like all those years ago, although we don't have Rose to lead us and help with the aftermath" Pearl replied with her hand to her mouth.

"They came, destroyed our home and then just left like this was all a sick game!" Amethyst growled, "is this what I was really made for? To conquer worlds like this?" Amethyst asked herself.

"No you weren't Amethyst! Now I now we're all upset but let's find Peridot and Connie" Steven replied.

I'm right here Steven and I brought something" Connie replied running up to them with something in her hand, "I'm so sorry Steven" she replied opening her hand revealing two half's of a triangular green stone, it was split in two pieces.

"N-No, i-it can't b-be" Steven replied in shock.

"Oh no" Pearl replied holding onto Garnet's arm for support.

"It can't be real, tell me it's not real Connie" Amethyst replied.

"Curse Homeworld" Garnet growled.

"I also have this" Connie replied handing the recorder over to Steven. Steven took it with shaky hands and hit the play button.

"If anyone is hearing this then it means I've been shattered or worse. If this is Yellow Diamond then I renounce my loyalty to you, and of this is the Crystal Clods- I mean Gems then I just want to say you guys aren't so bad, for clods. You each taught me something valuable about the earth and all the creatures on it. And to Steven, I just want to say...thank you. Thank you for believing in me that I could be so much more then what I was made to be. You showed me kindness even after I betrayed you and tried to kill you all, you have a heart of pure gold Steven and I really hope you continue to help the earth. This is log date 7-35-0 Facet Five Peridot signing out, goodbye everyone" Peridot replied with what sounded like a smile and then there was a poof noise, a cracking noise and then static was heard over the recording. Steven stopped the recording and held the recorder close and wailed loudly as the others stood by and tried to hide their tears. Peridot may have been annoying to the gems but she found a soft spot in all of their hearts and to see her like this would even make Garnet cry which she did.

After everyone had stopped crying Steven placed Peridot's gem in a bubble and looked at it. "I know you may not be able to hear me Peridot but I just want to say...you're welcome" he replied sending the bubble away to the temple.

"You survived your first war Steven, Peridot would be really impressed if she was here" Garnet replied kneeling next to him and grabbing his shoulder.

"I know, we should go clean up this mess and see if anyone needs healing" Steven replied standing up, he placed the recorder in a bubble and sent it away.

"Let's split up, we'll cover ground much faster" Connie replied, the Gems nodded and spread out looking for survivors but when Connie looked back Steven was still standing there looking at the sky. "Are you going to be okay Steven?" She asked.

"It should have been me Connie, Peridot shouldn't have been the one to get broken. If only I was there with her I could have protected her with my bubble and shield" Steven answered.

"Steven, Peridot knew what was at stake when she chose to fight. We all did and she chose to fight for your safety and the earth. Peridot did not give her life just for you to have these negative thoughts about yourself! She fought brilliantly and if she was still here she would have something about you feeling sorry for yourself. So cheer up, don't let Peridot's death go in vain" Connie explained.

"You're right Connie, I must keep going for Peridot's sake. Her sacrifice will not go to waste, I'll make sure of it" Steven replied.

"Good now let's go look for survivors, together," Connie replied with a smile holding her hand out.

"Yeah, together" Steven replied grabbing her hand and he ran off with her to meet up with the others. There were many loses today, but Peridot's death will not go without praise. A brave little Peridot gave her life to protect something that she hated and that right there deserves to be put in the big book of Peridot's Redemption story. She may be gone physically but she'll be in everyone's hearts, even Connie's even know they never really got to know each other fully. And after that day things were changed, lives were saved and Peridot was still remembered, for now and years to come.

 **Well that's it everyone, this was Peridot's Last Recording. Hope you guys enjoyed it and it brought tears to eyes, and if it didn't you guys have hearts of steel because this made me feel really sad and I wrote it. Anyway leave me a review on what you think and whether I should do more stories like this. Thanks and see you guys later.**


End file.
